


A Cousin's Visit

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Haikyuu!!, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lev's idol cousin pays a visit. A tiny Haikyuu x Im@S CG drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cousin's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get this out of my mind. I just copypasted the Russian from Anya's wiki page and google translation, sorry for inaccuracies. Also, sorry in advance if there's any OOCness. It's my first time writing Nekoma, and Anya. 
> 
> Unedited, will probably edit later. I also might write more with this setting later if I feel like it.

  
"You didn't tell us your cousin is an idol, moreover it's Anastasia from Love Laika!" Yamamoto hisses at Lev with a small voice, who is grinning happily as he waved to the white haired girl who slowly approaches the court without staring back at Yamamoto who took him by his collar.   
  
"Eeeh, I didn't tell you? I thought I did...." Lev just giggled as he scratches the back of his head.  
  
"For the record, you didn't. At all." Kenma commented.  
  
"You only said your cousin is visiting Nekoma for some reason, that's all." said Kuroo, following up with Kenma's explanation. And before either Lev or Yamamoto could say anything more, Anya had already been close.  
  
"Привет, Лев! ( _Hello, Lev!_ ) It's been a while!" Anya smiles brightly. 

"Yo, Anya-chan! As usual, you're fluent, aren't you." Lev's mind flies back to a family reunion in his childhood where Anya approaches him and rambles in Russian while he does not know anything as he lived in Japan for his whole life. Anya couldn't speak Japanese well back then, but after she moved to Hokkaido, her Japanese have steadily getting better, especially after she moved to Tokyo to become an idol and lives in a dorm with other idols.   
  
"Да ( _yes_ )! You're not interested in learning Russian, Lev?"  
  
"Nah! Volley is more fun right now!" Lev said proudly. "Also, I'm the ace, so!"  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of corner, Yamamoto didn't even pay attention on Lev proclaiming himself as ace, his position, as per usual as he's busy whispering in panic to Kenma.  
  
"W--what should I do?! I'm a huge fan of her partner Nitta Minami!"  
  
"Then, ask her for Nitta Minami's sign?" Kenma didn't even want to pay attention, it's such a hassle. He does know who Anastasia is, since she happened to be singing the opening theme for a game he played, and he never thought that she's Lev's cousin, but he wasn't in the right mood to care.   
  
"L---Like hell I could! A--actually, I'll just train in the other side, it's awkward having such a radiant idol watching us---"  
  
"A... radiant idol? Спасибо! Um... _Thank you_ for thinking such kind words!" As Anya overheard the two, she approaches them with a smile. And Kenma swore that he had never saw Yamamoto running away as fast as when Anya approaches them.  
  
"Uh... Is he okay? Did I... scare him?" Anya gazed at Yamamoto running away   
  
"He's just bad at interacting with girls, don't worry much!" Lev grins. "Anyways! I'm surprised you said you want to see the volleyball club. What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh... it's..." Anya stopped for a while. "In a drama I'm starring in next.... I'm starring as an ace in a girls' Volleyball club and I will play it in the drama, but I don't really know much about volley. And my отец... I mean,  _father_ said Lev's school team is really great, so I should get help from Lev!"  
  
"I see! Don't worry, I'm an ace, so I surely could help you out!" Said Lev proudly, before Yaku hits his stomach a little.  
  
"Don't say things like that just because Yamamoto is running away right now! You can't even receive properly yet, don't call yourself ace!"  
  
"Eeeh, it's fine, isn't it! I wanna look cool in front of Anya-chan, too!"  
  
"Um.... so Lev isn't the... ace?"  
  
"Technically not." Kuroo said.  
  
"что... _what_..?"  
  
Anya tilts her head in confusion.  
  
"Geez, you guys! You all just confused Anya-chan!"  
  
"Shut up, it's your fault at first place!" Yaku yells, irritated at Lev's innocent statement, and as he turned himself back to Anya---  
  
"...?" Anya looks even more confused now. Obviously.  
  
"Don't worry much about it. Besides, seeing how our actual ace is running away from you now..." Yaku sighed at Yamamoto who started shaking with a red face once Anya turned her gaze to him again. "You can observe us with Lev being one, then."  
  
"Да!" Anya nods with a sparkling eyes. It's going to be a long, long day for her as she knew it.


End file.
